


Then He's A Hot Knife

by Cassie (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie
Summary: Daniel gets distracted watching Jack cook dinner, and all he can think of is the knife in Jack's hands - and all the things Jack can do, both with a knife and with his hands
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Then He's A Hot Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to shanancie for the beta

"Contrary to popular belief," Jack told Daniel as he pulled the 'Kiss the chef' apron on over his faded, grey, USAF t-shirt, "I can actually cook." He met Daniel's eyes, then glanced down at the apron with his eyebrow raised. 

Daniel shook his head, laughed and stepped into Jack's personal space, fingers sliding around the back of his neck as he kissed him slowly. "You can cook?" he asked, a touch of disbelief in his tone. 

"Indeed," Jack chuckled. "I can cook. Not only that, I _like_ cooking and I'm good at it. So, you sit your ass down there," he picked up a knife and pointed the blade at the kitchen table, "and let me make us dinner." 

Daniel smiled as he took his wine glass and sat down. "You do like people to underestimate you." He sipped his wine and started to flick through the newspaper that Jack had left on the table. He looked up at the sound of skilled chopping from the island. His eyes widened in surprise and he found himself watching Jack chopping up meat with a sure hand before tossing it into the frying pan. He should have known Jack would deftly use a knife in the kitchen; after all, he had seen Jack's competency with a knife in the field. 

Daniel found himself remembering a mission from the previous month. The team had been captured almost as soon as they had stepped through the gate, their weapons and packs stripped from them. He had been bound with rough rope, hand and foot, a crude cloth gag tied in his mouth, and tossed into a damp cell. He had been alone, no idea where his teammates were, or if they were still alive. His head was pounding, his struggles to free himself had left him bloody and exhausted. His arms were tingling from being bound behind him, and his throat was dry and dusty from trying to yell around the gag and lack of water. 

Jack had found him about twenty-four hours later, using a knife to take out the guards and then to cut through the ropes binding him, and asking him if he liked mushrooms. 

Daniel blinked, his glass still half-way to his mouth. He took a sip then put it down on the table. "Huh?" 

"Mushrooms," Jack repeated, holding one up, the knife in his other hand. Daniel couldn't take his eyes off the knife, a coil of heat growing low in his groin. "Do you like them?" 

"Oh. Um. Yeah, but not too many." He turned the page and tried to concentrate on the paper, but his attention soon drifted to the other side of the kitchen and he started to watch Jack again, watching Jack's sure hands. 

He hadn’t thought about it at the time, since they’d been busy with finding Sam and Teal’c, but he’d wondered a few times since then how many people Jack had killed with nothing but a knife. He knew Jack had done black ops and in theory that meant he’d killed people, but not what that had actually meant. And, he also realised, that it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it should. In fact, the complete opposite; he was finding it quite a turn on. Although, that was largely because pretty much anything Jack did – especially with his hands – was having quite the erotic effect on him. Even, it seemed, making dinner. 

But those same strong, sure, hands could also be loving and gentle. Daniel was sure he was smiling as he remembered the night they got home from that mission and how those hands laid him down in the centre of the bed, gently spreading him open, firm touches down his body, checking him out from head to toe. 

And now there were fingers clicking in front of his face, with Jack’s voice calling his name. 

Daniel put his glass back down on the table, feeling the flush on his cheeks. "Um." 

"Earth to Danny," Jack laughed. "I didn't know you were so aroused by diced vegetables."

Unable to drag his eyes away from the knife in Jack's other hand, Daniel knew he was blushing, and he was hardening in his pants. "Something like that," he replied, surprised at the roughness in his voice. 

Jack's eyes followed Daniel's to the knife. "Interesting," he murmured, leaning in close and running the blade down Daniel's cheek. “It’s not the vegetables, is it?” 

Daniel's breathing hitched and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He opened his mouth, but no words came out, so he swallowed heavily and shook his head. "Jack..." He trailed off, unsure of what he wanted. 

"Later," Jack promised, with a smirk then leaned in to kiss Daniel before turning and crossing the kitchen to finish cooking. 

~el fin~


End file.
